


Pre Baby Blues

by BlytheAdorable



Series: Jotopa and the 115th Legion [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is sick of Toby’s shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlytheAdorable/pseuds/BlytheAdorable
Summary: As Jotopa’s pregnancy progresses Ash gets more than he bargained for with Toby.





	Pre Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Short tumblr fill

 

He’d known Toby was going to be a pain in the shebs as the General’s pregnancy advanced, but he hadn’t thought he would be quite this bad. 

 

Some of it he could understand. The Captain (no, the Commander now, since Commander Cody decided their little team needed to upgrade to a battalion, all of them got nice little promotions. Ash was a kriffing First Lieutenant now, and someone had decided it would be a good idea to make Blue, _Blue_ , a Captain) had a lot on his mind with the upcoming reorganization, lots of datawork and meeting after meeting with the Marshall Commander to make sure they would be able to deal with their new responsibilities when the big change came. Toby was a handful on the best day; he was damn near unbearable right now, and that was without even counting the General’s pregnancy. 

 

By Ash’s estimation (and by the gentle and lovely swell of the General’s stomach when she came by medbay for him to check up on her, and stars was he going to miss their quiet chats late at night. Even though he was still going to be in charge of her care, it would be different, everything would be different) she was about twenty weeks along and was just starting to really show. All of them, but especially him, were fascinated by her progress. This would be his first time ever seeing a natural human gestation and then birth, and he’d gotten the General’s word that the Healers at the Temple would let him sit in on her labor. Mostly to support her since he was sure the Commander would be almost completely useless, but also because he really wanted to see the baby be born. 

 

But the Commander wasn’t going to make it to the birth if he didn’t stop working Ash’s nerves. Because Ash was going to strangle him first.

 

“Okay, Ash, but are you sure...are you really really sure, the General should be pushing herself so much, I mean,” Toby paused, and Ash for the life of him didn’t understand how Jotopa could stand to have the man hovering over her the way he was and fidgeting like that, but she was absolutely glowing, “anything could happen.” 

 

Ash resisted the great urge to claw his eyes out. “Sir. She. Can. Still. _Walk_. It’s fine. She’ll be fine. Now may I please check on the baby?” He rasped, brandishing his test equipment threateningly and sharing Jotopa’s amused look with a decidedly less amused one of his own, bodily shoving his ridiculous Commander out of his way and manfully ignoring the millions of questions he was firing at him.

 

Friggin ARCie officers were the worst. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
